wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Loial
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = 908 NE}} L'oial (pronounced: LOY-ahl) son of Arent son of Halan' is an Ogier born and raised in Stedding Shangtai. Appearance He stands tall, almost ten feet, and like all Ogier his face has a broad, almost snout-like nose, and eyebrows that hang down like tails framing pale eyes as big as teacups. His ears poke up to tufted points through shaggy black hair, and twitch when his emotions are running high. His voice is as deep as a drum. His smile splits his face in two, and shows teeth as broad as chisels. His fingers are broad enough for three, on hands big enough for hams. He is considered young amongst Ogier, at about ninety years old. He has just recently tried to grow a mustache and beard. He has fine hair on his top lip, with a patch of hair on his chin. History Hasty for an Ogier, he is said to act an hour before he thinks. He loves books and reading, never being anywhere without a book. The fastest runner in Stedding Shangtai, he once outran a horse. As his name suggests, he is loyal to his friends. He believes firmly in life, and the preservation of it, especially trees. He is one of the most gifted treesingers in many years. Activities Flight to the Two Rivers Leaving the stedding before he was of an age to do so, he traveled to the great cities to view the Ogier groves, but found them all destroyed. In Caemlyn he met Rand al'Thor while in the Queen's Blessing inn. Knowing the Ways, and able to read them, he joined Rand's group, taking them to Fal Dara. He traveled into the Blight with Rand's group, where the group met the Green Man. The death of the Green Man saddened him, and he sang to the oak tree, making it healthier and stronger, in the hope that the Blight would not overcome it. He traveled with Ingtar Shinowa, following Padan Fain to Falme. He then followed Rand to Tear with Moiraine Damodred, Lan Mandragoran, and Perrin Aybara. From there he assisted Perrin through the Ways to the Two Rivers and helped him purge the district of Trollocs. While in the Two Rivers, he closed and locked the Waygate at Manetheren permanently. During the Battle of Emond's Field he wields two wood axes to fight the Trollocs. During his adventures with Rand, Matrim Cauthon, and Perrin, he decided to write a book about what was occurring. Often during confrontations and battles, he would be feverishly writing in his notes. Always fearful of being married off, he continually worried about his mother, Covril, finding him. Even though he found Erith of Stedding Tsofu very attractive, he didn't like to admit it too loudly, in case his mother heard him. Dumai's Wells After returning from the Two Rivers he stops at a stedding to recuperate and then meets Perrin again in Caemlyn. When the friction starts appearing between Faile Bashere and Perrin, Loial is caught in the middle and, due to his sensitivity to emotions, is very down about the whole thing to the point of telling Perrin that Faile is a very jealous woman. When he finds out Rand has been kidnapped by the White Tower, he becomes furious and leaves with Perrin to find him. He is right in the thick of it in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. ]] Warning the Elders Later he starts Traveling with Karldin Manfor, an Asha'man, to all the stedding to warn the Ogier Elders that Shadowspawn are using the Ways. He arrives back in Cairhien with Karldin looking for Rand. They arrive on the scene just after Dobraine Taborwin is stabbed and nearly murdered in his chambers. He finds a note indicating the assailants were looking for something. He then Travels with Davram Bashere and Logain Ablar to find Rand in Tear. He reports to Rand that the Borderlands steddings ignored him as well as the Shadow Coast steddings but everyone else is now guarding the Waygates. Rand sends Loial, Davram, and Logain to arrange a meeting with him and the Seanchan. Loial's mother Covril finally finds him at Algarin Pendaloan's mansion in Tear. There she makes sure Elder Haman marries Loial and Erith. After the Trollocs attack the mansion, Loial convinces his mother that he needs to speak to the Great Stump about Ogier joining forces with the humans for Tarmon Gai'don, rather than fleeing this world. Elder Haman, who is Loial's mentor, backs him up and believes Loial has the makings of a great scholar. The Last Battle Loial and his people at the conclusion of the Great Stump arrive at the Field of Merrilor. There they are greeted by Great Trees that Rand grew during his signing of the Dragon's Peace. The Ogier pledge their support to fight with humans at the Last Battle. Loial and the rest of the Ogier fight with Queen Elayne Trakand's army in the Last Battle. There, the Ogier sing a terrifying death song, hacking fiercely at Trollocs around them. The Trollocs begin to fear the sight of the Ogier. Category:POV character Category:Notes needed Category:Citation needed